Question: Bill can hit a bucket of $323$ golf balls in $17$ hours. How many golf balls can Bill hit in $23$ hours?
Solution: We're trying to find the number of golf balls Bill can hit in $23$ hours. If in ${17}$ hours, Bill can hit ${323}$ golf balls, then in $1$ hour, he can hit $19$ golf balls.  So, in ${23}$ hours, Bill can hit ${437}$ golf balls.